


Матушка-гусыня

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [9]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: За мысом легкие прибрежные волны покачивали деревянный обломок, на котором лежало... Вероятно, тело.— Похоже, какого-то неосторожного рыбака выкинуло, — поделился предположением Ротгер. — Нужно...Кальдмеер, приблизившись шага на четыре, вдруг с неожиданной резвостью бросился к несчастному.— ...Проверить, — договаривает он уже себе.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Матушка-гусыня

Ротгер гордился собой — он все-таки вытащил Ледяного на берег, несмотря на сильный ветер, на сегодня удачно переставший, и неизбывную тоску в глубине глаз даже начавшего улыбаться Кальдмеера.

Они гуляли по дикому побережью, мелкому и пологому, откуда разве что порой отходили рыбаки. Ротгер, сворачивая за мысок, рассказывал, как еще мальчишкой он сидел здесь с хексбергскими товарищами у ночного костра и пугал всех сказками про всяческих астер и других тварей. Кальдмеер усмехнулся и собрался ответить, но его неизменно гусеватая речь, начавшаяся со "Знаете, я..." внезапно оборвалась.

За мысом легкие прибрежные волны покачивали деревянный обломок, на котором лежало... Вероятно, тело.

— Похоже, какого-то неосторожного рыбака выкинуло, — поделился предположением Ротгер. — Нужно...

Кальдмеер, приблизившись шага на четыре, вдруг с неожиданной резвостью бросился к несчастному.

—...Проверить, — договаривает он уже себе.

О, ему понадобилось немногим больше времени, чтобы понять, отчего Кальдмеер сейчас опускался на колени рядом с обломком, отчего, отрывисто выдыхая какие-то ругательства, тащил юношу на берег здоровой рукой. Мундир и лицо не оставляли возможности для сомнений: перед ними дрикс.

Ротгер не успевает, да и, если честно, не слишком спешит помочь, когда Кальдмеер перегибает гусенка через колено — его мотало дней пять, не меньше, дело гиблое. Но неожиданно тот начинает харкать водой, а после и вовсе громко дышать, хватая ртом воздух. Олаф, кажется, что-то говорит, кого-то зовет. Создателя? Или...

— Йозеф! Йозеф... Лейтенант, очнитесь... — Ротгер неплохо знал дриксен, чтобы понять эти несколько слов.

Лейтенант Йозеф слабо трет глаза правой рукой, тянется и левой, но со стоном роняет ее обратно — она, похоже, сломана. Закатные твари, чудо, что мальчишка весь не переломан! Впрочем, кто их знает, этих стойких гусят.

— Мой адмирал... — Слабо звучит с губ, покрытых белой корочкой соли.

Надломленному "Вальдес, прошу..." он отказать не может. Как не может и требовать от Олафа бросить хоть одного оставшегося живым человека с его флота и, как оказалось, с его корабля.

Конечно, в его доме прибавляется гостей.

Йозеф Канмахер, оказалось, был лейтенантом на Ноордконе, не знал ни кошки на талиг, и тоже готов был умереть за Кальдмеера. На Ротгера, положившего там, на берегу, руку Олафу на плечо, он бросился бы, если бы смог — решил, что его адмиралу что-то угрожает.

У него действительно была сломана рука и несколько ребер в придачу, а все, что не сломано — вывихнуто. Он с неделю провел без еды и почти без воды — штормовой полусоленый дождь хоть как-то его поил, но этого было недостаточно. Конечно, он был болен — слишком много времени провел в море на обломке борта. И все-таки он был жив.

Ради него даже Фельсенбург вылез из библиотеки, и снова сидел у постели — кажется, эти двое были большими друзьями.

Олаф, тем временем, оживал. Он с отеческой нежностью выхаживал своего «гусенка», и Ротгер однажды заметил, что почти ревнует. Но все больше он видел улыбок, и все меньше – длинных, пустых взглядов в сторону моря.

И ради этого он был согласен приютить хоть всех гусят на побережье.


End file.
